


The Spark That Lights The Fire

by Creator_Savannah



Series: Chaos At It's Finest [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Attempt at Humor, Chaos Ensues, Chaotic Good, Chaotic Good MC, Chaotic MC, Correction: A lot of swearing, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gender-neutral Reader, I wrote this instead of homework, Lesson 16 (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) Spoilers, M/M, MC Swears A Lot, MC has 1 braincell, MC is the demon boys family therapist, Magic, Mild Language, Mild Swearing, Multi, No Smut, No beta we die like lilith, No genders unless canon in this house, Pacts, Reader-Insert, Tags updated along the way, What Have I Done, i don't know how this site works, only the end of it though, shady magician is a boomer, we don't do gendering unless specified here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26997442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creator_Savannah/pseuds/Creator_Savannah
Summary: Never in your life have you ever thought that you would be transported to Hell.But here you are standing in Hell, why not cause as many problems as you can? I mean you're already here.I mean being Isekai'd to another realm without your permission sucks. Maybe you should've taken notes on how to survive an Isekai situation.~~~~~~~~~~~~~In which chaotic good MC goes to devildom.Also posted in Wattpad and TumblrWattpad -Tumblr -
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Barbatos (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Luke (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Everyone, Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Everyone, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Series: Chaos At It's Finest [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976434
Comments: 13
Kudos: 98





	1. A Confusing First Impression

Whenever you said ‘See you in Hell’ you never really meant it. But, right now, you regret ever saying it—Well, kind off. At least now you can say that you've been there when somebody tells you to go to hell.—  
The reason why? It's because you're currently standing in 'Hell'.

“Wait. Hold up, can you repeat what you just said? I'm in Hell?”

"Yes, that is right. Though we prefer to call it Devildom." Answered the giant, red-haired man.

" And the rea—"

“Wait, If I'm in Hell—or Devildom as they call it, you know what I'm going to call it that since I feel like I'm swearing every time I say 'Hell'— does that mean I died? I don't even know why I ended up here! Well, I guess there was that one time I stole my roommate's ice cream, but, that was one time!” You asked/yelled.

"Well, I was going to tell you before you cut me off with your question. And no, you did not die." Said the giant, red-haired, man again, he looked below where he was sitting, and said,

"But, I must ask, Lucifer, do humans usually ask many questions?"

"Well, usually no. But, humans do usually ask many questions when confused or afraid." Said a new voice.

When I looked at the source of the new voice, I was met with a tall—but not as tall as the red-haired, man, I really need to learn his name so I can stop referring to him as the 'giant, red-haired, man'— handsome, black-haired man. He looked strict and the look of seriousness on his face proves that.

“Wait! He's Lucifer? As in Satan Lucifer?” I asked, confused. Before anyone could answer, a rather loud scoff was heard. "Excuse me?" I turn to the direction where the voice originated from and saw a blond-haired, man. He was handsome like the previous man, but, unlike the previous man who had a serious look on his face, he looked offended.

"For your information, I am not this loyal lap dog, who would do anything for its master." He said. Though, his words confused me, loyal lap dog? what kind of insult was that? Yet, even though I didn't fully understand what he said, I could still feel the rage from his words. Sheesh, whatever issues he had for 'Lucifer' it sure is strong.

"Well, you heard from Satan—'Wait, Satan?!' You yell in your head, 'I managed to offend Satan?! Damn, I regret ever saying anything about Him being Lucifer and vice versa.' You say in your head.—We are not the same person. You humans sure do mix up our names a lot. And to clarify I am Lucifer and the one who just snapped at you right now is Satan. " Lucifer said, I was about to open my mouth to ask about the lap dog insult before he added, "And no, I am not a lap dog." Well, there goes your question.

“And now that we have cleared up the name misunderstanding. I suppose I—” The red-haired, man began.

"Wait!" I interrupted him. "If that's Satan" I point at the aforementioned blond, "And that's Lucifer" I switch the direction of my index finger to the black-haired, man. "Then, who are you? A spokesperson?" I say before moving my index finger for the final time to the red haired, man.

The room was extremely silent

I don't know if I said something wrong, but, from the looks on their faces, it looks like I did. Lucifer looked bewildered, his face alone screamed 'Did you really just say that?' Satan looked shocked but amused and two other men—who I don't know the names of— also looked shocked, one of the two who was eating almost dropped his cheeseburger—or at least some kind of burger— thankfully he didn't drop it, that would have been a waste of food.

"I mean, I know that you guys are probably powerful demons, but seriously?! You hire someone else to speak for you when you're right here? Now, that's what I call narcissistic.

"I know you all probably think that I'm just some random human that has no life, but could you at least give me some respect?!" You finish your little rant and notice the room has turned from extremely silent to deadly silent.

'Did my rant knock some sense to them? It better have.' You think, you weren't usually one to lose your temper but, when you're dealing with demons, it just comes naturally.

You don't know how long you guys sat there in silence, but, finally, somebody broke the ice. Unfortunately that somebody was the red-haired, giant, himself. He pointed at himself and said,

"A spokesperson? me?"

Way to break the ice, big guy. Seriously? I go off on a rant and you only notice the 'Spokesperson' part?

"Pardon me, but I was about to introduce myself before you rudely interrupted me." Oh, so that was what he was about to say before you 'Rudely' interrupted him. Ok, to be fair you did rudely interrupt him. You definitely need some manners, but now's not the time.

"I suppose I should introduce myself, I just hope that someone doesn't interrupt me again." he said, he emphasized the word someone, and I'm guessing that someone is me, so no more interrupting him, got it. "My name is Diavolo," He said. Diavolo? Isn't that another name for the devil?

"I am the ruler of all demons, and all here know of me."

Oh shit.

"And someday soon, I will be crowned king of Devildom."

You're so fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Welcome to this new fic of mine. I'm just going to put this out there but I have only written 2 fanfiction in my whole life, so don't expect this to be good. This my second fanfiction in my whole life.
> 
> This is a retelling of the obey me game with a chaotic MC. This fic will explore MC's relationships with the brothers and undateables and random shenanigans that don't happen in the game but I think would happen. Also don't expect me to update this a lot. I have commitment issues when it comes to schedules. 
> 
> My first language isn't English so, please tell me if I make any grammar issues.
> 
> Thank you for reading this author's note! And have a good day/night!


	2. RAD is Pretty Rad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of MC's dumbassery, but, this time it's longer.
> 
> 2.7k words
> 
> Sorry for the long wait everyone!

You fucked up.

No, seriously, you fucked up.

You just insulted the future king of Hell and cut him off multiple times.

"Wait, isn't Lucifer—or was it Satan—the king of Hell?" You say, you know, why stop now? Well, if you don't stop now you might find yourself killed or eradicated if you say one more word from the look on Lucifer's face. It's funny, you would think that would sound like a compliment, but, he looks like he's been insulted.

You look at Satan, and it looks like he's enjoying the look on Lucifer's face. He really does hate him for whatever reason.

You were willing to bet it was identity issues or daddy issues.

"Lord Diavolo, I'm sure this human does not mean it."  
Lucifer said, he looked really panicked. He looked in your direction and you could swear that it was trying to obliterate your soul.

You laughed, and looked at Lucifer straight in the eye and said,

"Bold of you to assume I didn't mean it."

Yep… You're so dead.

You could see it, your grave, and written on your grave was;

"Here lies, _____ _____.  
Reason of death;  
Killed because they were too much of an idiot to know when to stop talking.  
Their final words were,  
'Bold of you to assume I didn't mean it.' "

You didn't think you'd die this early, but, at least you'd die a death no one you know would.

As you were internally monologuing your probably final moment alive, someone was laughing their ass off. Getting annoyed by the constant laughter—your final moments were supposed to be sad and dramatic goddamnit—you, being the dumbass protagonist that you are, yell,

"HEY! SHUT THE FUCK UP WHILE I'M INTERNALLY MONOLOGUEING MY FINAL MOMENTS!"

Did you even know who you were yelling at? No.

Did you care? Of course not, you were going to die either way.

But, after yelling what you said, you only realize now that the person who was laughing their ass off was no other than, you guessed it, Mr. I'm the demon prince, himself.

Why? Before you die, you wanted to know, why? Why do you keep interrupting him? Even if it's unintentional, you just keep on interrupting him.

"Someone kill me." You say. No point in begging for mercy.

The last thing you expected would happen was laughter. No, not the evil kind, but the kind of laughter you'd get when you get entertained, or when you find something really funny. Or when–

"Ahem, may I?"

First of all, rude. Second of all, is this what Mr. I'm the demon prince, feels like whenever you interrupt him? And who said that? There's no indicator on who said that.

You looked at the man in front of you and saw Lucifer's black and red eyes glint murderously.

"No, no, Lucifer, no need to murder the human." Mr. I'm the demon prince said, wiping off tears from his the side of his eyes.

Are you sure this man wasn't a saint? Like, dude, did you just save me? The person that keeps on interrupting you and being an idiot?

You were confused, there's no way that this man just stopped Lucifer from killing you. Did he want to kill you himself? Because you'd be fine with that. At least you were going to die by the hands of a Full course meal of a man.

Oops- Did you forget to mention that Diavolo was hot as fuck? Like he's hot as Hell. He's a UR+ Man™. The kind of guy in otome games that are always undateable.

Ack! You're rambling, you slap your cheeks and look at the man in front of you.

"(____) are you alright?"

"Yep, I'm fine, totally, super fine, now can we get back to the topic of why I'm here, Mr. I'm the demon prince?" You say, feeling awkward, now that you've just realized how hot Diavolo was.

Wait, did you hear that right? Did you just call him by the nickname you gave him internally?

You were sure that if they didn't kill you, this embarrassment will.

"Mr. I'm the demon prince?" Diavolo said before bursting into laughter again.

"You human, no, (____), you're really interesting, you know? You're perfect for this exchange program."  
He said.

First of all, thank you for saying you were perfect, Diavolo, it really boosted your ego. Second of all,

"Exchange program?"

"Ah yes, the exchange program is the reason you are here in Devildom at this very moment."

"But, I didn't apply for any exchange programs?" You asked, confused. You were sure you didn't apply for any exchange programs, they were too expensive for your tastes, and you weren't a genius to even get a scholarship to apply for one.

"Lucifer here will tell you the details, but, before that, how about I formally introduce you to Lucifer? I'm sure you would want to have your question from earlier answered."

Oh, yeah, that question from the beginning, welp, no take-backs now. No matter how idiotic and life-threatening that question was, you still wanted the question answered.

He did that thing you do when you're introducing someone to someone you know and said,

"This is Lucifer, The Avatar of Pride."

You looked to Lucifer, now that Diavolo mentioned it, he had an aura of smugness and self-importance, looking at him felt like you're looking at someone who was way out of your league, or maybe it was something more like what you feel when meeting your superior for the first time.

Even with all of those feelings your feeling right now, nothing could compare to the feeling of wanting to annoy him till he begs for you to stop.

Was that even possible? Probably not, you were sure that if you tried, you might die in the process.

Would that stop you from trying? No, after all, what's life if you don't take risks? Granted, that this idea of yours might kill you, you wanted to see Lucifer throw away his pride at least once.

Before you could plan how you could get Lucifer to beg, Diavolo starts talking.

"He's also the vice-president of the student council and my right-hand man… And not just in title, I assure you."

What was that supposed to mean? Are they gay and in a throuple? If that's the case, then where's the other one? Is Satan the other one? Or, are they secretly gay for each other but Diavolo is engaged to someone so they can't be together, just like in 'I'm Very Gay For My Best Friend But I'm In An Arranged Engagement, And Now I Don't Know What to Do!'

He chuckled, oops, did you miss something? Or, does he have mind-reading powers and currently reading your thoughts?

"Beyond that, he's also my most trusted friend."

That doesn't help! Diavolo, If you could read minds, then are you and Lucifer in a relationship? Diavolo, answer my question, please! You can't just leave me hanging like that!

While you were asking Diavolo in your mind, you suddenly hear Lucifer's voice.

"Flattery will get you no where, Diavolo."

Oof, may we get F in the chat for Diavolo? That's rough buddy, getting your compliments be labeled as flattery, that has never happened totally never happened to you—

Oh wait, it did.

Moving on, you decided to listen to Lucifer explain why the fuck were you here.

"On the behalf of the student body at this great and storied school of ours.."

Wait? Did you miss the whole fucking explanation?

"I offer you the most heartfelt welcome, (____)."

"Wait! Hold on! Why am I here again?" You asked,

"Were you not listening?" He replied, clearly annoyed that his whole explanation was ignored.

"Yeah, yeah, I wasn't listening. Now answer my damn question." You retort, maybe, not listening to the Avatar of Pride A.K.A Mr. I'm the demon prince's right-hand man is something an idiot would do but you knew that you were an idiot, but at least your an idiot with courage.

"Interesting," He says, you wonder if interesting is a word demons often used because you were sure that you've been hearing that word a whole lot ever since you came here, which is maybe an hour or two.

"This one is quite different from Solomon." He said, while wearing something in between a curious smirk and a smug one.

Well, thank you, it probably wasn't every day that Lucifer all-mighty compliments someone but, what can you say, you were different from other humans after all.

Also, who's Solomon? Was He–assuming they're a He, if not you were going to find them and apologize immediately—another human that got kidnapped? Maybe you two could be buddies, the 'We got kidnapped against our will Buddies'.

"And to recap the explanation you, oh so gracefully ignored—he's definitely mad about the ignoring thing, must've wounded his pride—Diavolo believes that we should start strengthening our relationship with both the human world and the Celestial Realm."

Uniting—or strengthening relations of—the three realms? Is that really what the future demon king should be thinking about? That's… Oddly peaceful, you would think he would want to destroy your world—or realm—not uniting the three realms, but, who were you to judge, you weren't a ruler, and maybe, not every demon wasn't all 'I want to corrupt you mwuhahaha.'

"As a first step towards this goal, we've instituted an exchange program, two of our students are in the human world, and two are in the Celestial Realm."

'Uh huh, aight, got it, continue' you think to yourself, imagining yourself taking notes.

"And we're welcoming four students to our school: two from your world and two from the Celestial Realm. Got it?"

You nod your head, thinking about who else got dragged into this. Two humans, that would be you and the Solomon guy, and two angels, huh, two angels.. Maybe they could tell you what sins you've committed to get dragged into this weird exchange program.

"So, basically, I've been chosen to participate in this weird exchange program of his?" You signal to Diavolo, who was smiling and being cheery and stuff, not the kind of things you'd expect from a demon prince.

"Yes, you are our newest exchange student. Your period of stay will be one year, you will do everything expected of an exchange student, such as tasks you will receive at RAD. After the one year is over, you will write a 20'000 word paper on your stay here in Devildom." He said, as if all the things he had listed were extremely easy to accomplish.

"I have many things to ask and say but first, what the fuck is RAD?" You say, just wanting to go back home and pretend this never happened.

"RAD is the shortened name for Royal Academy of Diavolo, and on the topic of RAD, we are currently in the very heart of it. This is the assembly hall, this us where we officers of the student council hold our meetings and conduct our business."

Never mind where you were in this RAD school, you wanted to know who the fuck thought it was a good idea to shorten the name to RAD. You suspected that Diavolo changed the academy's name to include his name to shorten it into that.

"Ok, thank you for your explanation, now, I don't want to participate in this exchange program." You say, you wanted to be as direct as possible, you did not want to be here.

"Why?" Diavolo raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, I don't know?! Maybe because I have a life? Maybe because this stupid exchange program isn't going to help me get a job? They would probably laugh at my face if I showed them that I attended this exchange program? It won't help me to feed myself after I go back!" You snap, you were tired of this bullshit, you might've joked around a lot, but, it doesn't change the fact that this exchange program doesn't help you in any way.

"Ah, I see... Then, how about I make sure you could secure a stable life in the human world after this exchange program is over?" He offers, he didn't look cheery anymore, he looked calculative, as if he actually thinking about this seriously.

"How?" You say, skeptical of his offer.

"I have my ways." He says, vaguely, very mysterious.

"Then, how about food, shelter, clothes, and other necessary stuff?"

"I've already planned where you will be staying for the exchange program, that is, if you decide to join this exchange program." He said, you know.. This Diavolo that you're seeing was different from the cheery one you were interrupting and calling names, this Diavolo was calculative, and serious. Maybe, you underestimated him due to his cheery attitude from before.

"…Then, how about my safety?" You ask, you weren't really all that excited to go to a school with human-eating demons, you needed some kind of reassurance that someone is going to be looking after you, after all, you can't even take care of yourself without stressing yourself.

"What do you take me for, a fool? Of course, you will be safe during this exchange program, no harm shall be placed upon you, if someone decides to harm you, we of the student council will take care of it.

"I will even give you a monthly allowance, how about that? Will you join the exchange program?"

"What's the catch?" You say, this offer that he was making was way too sketchy for your tastes. You did not want to be in debt to him, after all, he could simply say that the price for this exchange program was your soul, and you were pretty attached to your soul and, don't want to give it up, yet.

"Nothing, I just want you to join this exchange program." He says, alright, just to be sure,

"Pinky promise?" You held up your pinky for him to hook his own on, he looked confused. Has this man never heard of pinky promises?

"Pinky promise? Is that something you humans do?" He asked, nevertheless, he still hooked his pinky in yours.

"What a weird tradition." He said, after that he laughed. You've just noticed that his laugh was like a dad's after making a dad joke.

"Ok, now that we've pinky promised, you better keep the promise! Or else I'll cut off your pinky myself!" You jokingly threaten, you never expected to ever do a pinky promise with a demon prince, but, here you were.

"Of course." He smiled, a smile that could warm your cold heart in a second. And it did, you felt a warm feeling envelop you, sending warmth to every part of your body.

It was a nice feeling, it was like you're body was back home, but, it wasn't.

After Diavolo promised to secure your life in the future while making sure you live comfortably here in Devildom for a year, you ask for a pen and a few papers.

Lucifer was hesitant to give you his pen and opted to give you some papers, while Satan gave you a pen that was obviously Lucifer's.

You wrote down a contract—while also making sure there aren't any loopholes that could lead you to giving up your soul—and also wrote down the deed to your soul, for future purposes.

You signed your name and gave it to Diavolo, he scanned the paper and signed his name on it. Now that, that's over with, you decide to do something that might've sounded like a funny idea but be quite dangerous.

"Hey, Lord Diavolo," You say, making sure you added the 'lord' part, you didn't want to die after managing to secure a stable future.

"Yes? Is there anything you need, (____)?" He answered, unaware of what you were going to do.

"Make sure it's quick, you've already wasted Lord Diavolo's time for too long." Lucifer said, geez, sure, you were going to make it quick.

"I have something to give you."

"Well, I don't see anything in this contract that you were supposed to give something to me."

You give a piece of paper to Diavolo, he looked confused.

"Well, what is it?"

"The deed to my soul." You say, smiling as if the deed to your soul meant nothing.

"Well, I didn't expect that but I'll gladly accept it."

"Lord Diavolo, nO—"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I hope you all are having a nice day or night. Sorry for not updating for like 2 weeks, I had to catch up on my modules and stuff. I hope you guys enjoyed this long chapter, sorry if it wasn't all that funny, I don't really have a good sense of humor when it comes to making things funny. The final joke is inspired by a comic I read but I can't find it, so if anyone knows please tell me so I can credit them.
> 
> Please follow me on tumblr- @creator-savannah, I mostly complain or gush about obey me there.  
> Also thank you to @yaboyistired-obeyme for posting some dialogues from the game and thank you to @meanduck for threatening to steal my kneecaps, that helped me a lot since it gave me a reason to actually write this chapter.
> 
> Sorry for this long author's note, and have a good day or night.
> 
> P.S if I receive 5 comments or asks I'll update in a week. (not this week or the next, I have to prepare for a test)  
> Again, please tell me if there are any grammar mistakes.


End file.
